Their Love
by Opi Uchiha
Summary: Its a story containing the pov s of three important people concerning Sasuke and Hinata s relationship and how it came about to be that way. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there

AN: Hey there. This is my new fic. I know it may be somehow, but hey the idea just popped in my head and I thought it wouldn't hurt to write it. It is the Povs of three people concerning Sasuke and Hinatas relationship. So here it is……

Disclaimer; Naruto so does not belong to me. I wish it did though… 

Sakura Pov.

I never would have guessed things would turn out the way they did. When I was still in my teens I never would have thought I'd be as I am now. I honestly have no idea how things turned out this way.

When I was younger I had thought I and Sasuke would most definitely end up together. It never did happen.

When Sasuke came back to Konoha after he had killed his brother and found out his brother wasn't as bad as he thought, he was different. He wasn't the same old Sasuke I thought I knew. He looked the same, even better but his attitude changed in a way.

Sure, he was still cold but it was as though, he held some sort of grief or bitterness in his heart. I wouldn't lie but I thought I would be the one to he would open up to and eventually we would end up together and have the most wonderful children in Konoha.

I wont lie I was still hung up on Sasuke as I was when I was12. I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't budge. He never did. It was always like I was a bother. I tried not to see it that way even though that's how it was.

When he returned to Konaha, he became an Anbu captain after his probation was over. He always went away on missions and was rarely around. Most of the time he came back wounded since it was mostly A-Class Missions he went on.

I treated him most of the time being his old team mate but he never seemed to consider me more than that.

It was during one of my absences that he met her. The girl that stole my Sasuke away from me. Of all the girls in our village I never would have guessed Hinata would be the one that would steal Sasukes heart and keep it.

She was timid, shy, quiet and she stammered. But I have to admit she was one hell of a beauty. When we were younger it was only I and Ino that were thought to be pretty.

But now Hinata was the prettiest of all the girls. Her attitude was also a bonus. She was one of the most caring people I have ever met. And she was also naïve in her own way.

They met one day when I was out practising with my sensei, Tsunade. He came back from a mission and was all battered up, I wasn't there to heal him. Hinata is also a Medic nin, and fortunately she was there to help. So she was the person that healed Sasuke.

I didn't think anything would change when Hinata healed him. But I was wrong yet again. But things did change.

When Sasuke came back from missions battered, it was always Hinata he asked to heal him. I must admit I was jealous because Sasuke had never asked for me before.

It hurt.

It kept on happening that way. He always came back for treatment and Hinata gave it to him. He even started to seem happier the more time he spent with Hinata. His attitude changed. The grief he used to feel was slowly edging away being filled with love and happiness.

It became so obvious that something was happening between Hinata and Sasuke at the hospital. Sometimes Sasuke would even send souvenirs, gifts, messages for Hinata from his missions. He never did that for me. I wouldn't lie I was green with envy.

I even started to think Sasuke wounded himself on purpose just so he could see Hinata. One day I sent Hinata to go treat someone else on the day Sasuke had a medical appointment, so I could treat him and see if he would be happy to see me.

He came and when I went to go treat him something happened. He had a smile on his face when I was entering. But when he saw it was me it faded into a frown. The rest of the treatment was so uncomfortable. He asked for Hinata I told him why she wasn't there. He wasn't happy. He left without saying anything else but a quiet "thank you".

I tried to tell myself he was smiling at me but it didn't work. I knew it wasn't for me. It was for her. I decided that the next time he came I would peak and see what made him want her so much.

I did. When I went there during the middle of their session, Hinata was about to wrap a bandage around his hand, when he pulled her down on top of him and pressed his lips to hers. I was shocked but I continued watching, even though it was killing me.

He even shifted her position so they could be more comfortable. When she came up for air, she was so flustered. But I could tell she liked his kisses because she seemed overly comfortable with it. She then leaned down towards him some more and just before their lips met, I saw a smirk on his face.

I walked away; I couldn't take the affection both of them were sharing. I was dying inside out.

His missions became fewer and shorter. He even came by the hospital, without looking for treatment just to see Hinata. When they were together, you could feel the love vibrating off the both of them.

The day when it was confirmed that I had lost Sasuke forever, was not far away. When I was walking home, I saw the both of them beside a tree. I don't think they saw me because no one acknowledged me.

They were kissing when I saw them. Sasuke had his hand around her waist and the other in her hair. She had her hands clutching at his shirt. I don't think I have ever seen anyone as caught up in the moment as they were.

When they broke apart for air, Sasuke was holding her close and she was leaning onto him willingly. I soon heard the words I dreaded the most. Sasuke leaned even closer to her and said "I love you, Hinata". I think that was the first time he had told Hinata because she pulled back a little and tears of happiness were in her eyes. She then said "I love you too, Sasuke so very much". Then she leaned towards him again.

I don't think I have ever seen him smile the way he smiled that day. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. I slowly walked away. Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't take it. I started hating her for taking him away from me.

At work I became mean to her, I treated her horribly. I am ashamed of what I did to her now. Sometimes I went overboard and hit her. But knowing Hinata she wouldn't tell a soul.

There was a day I saw her going home and I followed her halfway. Then I stopped her and started yelling at her. I said things to hurt her. I told me her he didn't love her, that he was just using her. That he just had pity on her, that he thought she was so ugly.

As I said this she started crying and she shook her head trying to block out what I was saying. But I didn't stop. It only became worse. It got to the point that she sat on the floor and continued crying, with her hands covering her face. All of a sudden Sasuke around the trees and was glaring at me. I stopped saying anything because I was embarrassed.

I don't think Hinata saw Sasuke cause she was still crying and covering her face. Sasuke then said her name and then she ran towards him. He opened his arms as she came near him and she entered them willingly. She buried her face in his neck and continued crying. I knew because her whole body was shaking and Sasuke was rubbing her back soothingly.

Sasuke gave me the worst glare I have ever seen. I felt like dirt. He then walked away carrying Hinata bridal-style with her hands around his neck, and her face hidden in his chest.

It was then I saw it that Sasuke could never hurt Hinata. He loved her more than life itself. I walked away feeling horrible.

I heard later on that week that they were getting married. For the first time I was happy for them. I had accepted the fact that I had lost him forever. He had never been mine in the first place.

I also heard that Hinata had disagreed because of me. I heard she didn't want to hurt me. But that Sasuke made her forget about me and she eventually agreed.

I was touched that she would think of me even after all I did to her. I went to meet her to apologise to her for everything I did. And she forgave me. She even hugged me. I felt worse for doing such things to someone as lovely as Hinata.

They got married. I must admit I cried at the wedding. It still hurt. But I was happy for them. Se deserved someone like Sasuke, who could stand up for her and take care or her.

5 years later…….

Now they have 2 kids. A boy and a girl. They are the most beautiful children I have ever seen. Sasuke and Hinata are still in love with each other as ever. It's as though they keep falling deeper and deeper in love. They deserve it.

With me……

I'm working on a relationship with someone… Naruto. Who knows what could happen for me?

Owari

AN: Whew! That was a lot. Hope you liked it. I made Sakura a little noble at the end. I tried… I think. Chapter 2 should come out later. That would be in Narutos Pov. Please Review!! No flames please. If there are I'll be sad.

Thank you.

-Opi Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is Narutos Pov, it took me quite a while to write it. I think I had writer's block. Well I hope you guys are pleased with it though.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me as usual…….do I have to say this every time? It's depressing 

Narutos Pov

I won't say I was extremely sad when Sasuke left because a part of me was happy because I thought I would finally have the chance I had always wanted with Sakura.

But as usual life wasn't exactly kind to me because Sakura just seemed to fall deeper and deeper into herself. She even withdrew from me little by little because I had failed to bring Sasuke back to her the times I tried.

It wasn't my fault because Sasuke is a very strong and skilled opponent. But I must say I was glad when he came back after he had the episode with his brother and everything.

He had withdrawn into himself because of the guilt that he had from killing the brother that he thought had killed his clan for his own volition. He had found out that it was Konoha that had ordered his brother to kill them.

He was still the same in a way; he still called me "Dobe". He still tried to beat me in everything but you could still notice the difference in him. It was like there was a constant shadow that followed him wherever he went.

Well after he had gotten Konohas trust back, he had started going on missions, some with me, some without me. If we got extremely dangerous missions, we would both go to the hospital to get patched up.

It was Hinata that mostly patched me up, I was disappointed, and me wishing that it was my beloved Sakura that would heal me. Hinata wasn't bad or anything, infact she was very lovely and gentle. She is also one of the kindest people you could meet. You could trust her with your life because you know she'll never hurt you on purpose.

I was still in love with Sakura so technically I wanted her around me anytime I could have her.

Then suddenly she stopped patching me up and most of the time it was Sakura that did it. I was happy but I also wondered what made Hinata leave.

I still went on missions with Sasuke, but when we were on them Sasuke would always have this faraway look in his eyes like he was thinking of someone he cared for very much.

I didn't give it much thought thinking he thought about Itachi and not a girl. No one would ever imagine the almighty Sasuke got distracted because of thoughts of a girl but he did.

On a particular mission when we got back injured and went to the hospital for treatment, Sakura came in late to treat me. When she came in there were tears in her eyes. I was shocked and I asked her why she told me she saw Sasuke kissing Hinata, that's why she got upset.

I tried to comfort her and then she patched me up. I left and went to go eat ramen. Some days later, on my way inside the ramen shop I saw Sasuke and Hinata sitting close to each other and they were eating ramen.

I then saw Sasuke lean toward her ear and whisper something into her ear. I could see Hinatas face from where I was and I saw her blush bright red. She then tried to give Sasuke a response but she ended up stuttering out unintelligible words.

Sasuke just chuckled deeply to himself and turned her around to face him and then he placed his lips on hers. Hinata blushed even more red if that was biologically possible. I walked out of the store in bewilderment. I didn't know if I should tell Sakura what I saw, but I decided not to because she would just get more upset than she was.

I never confronted Sasuke on what I saw. On missions if we met up with anyone going back to Konoha he always gave the ninja a message to deliver to someone. I guessed it was Hinata because it was to the hospital and to a Hyuuga there and she was the only Hyuuga there. It never came to me that they were having a really serious relationship even though it should have.

When we weren't having missions there wasn't really much to do so I always went to the Uchiha manor just to see Sasuke. I entered one afternoon to see Sasuke escorting Hinata out of his house.

Then I heard her say"S-sasuke-san see y-you on y-your next a-appointment". She wanted to turn around and walk away but I saw Sasuke hold her make her face him. "You didn't say bye well enough to me Hinata-chan, don't you think I deserve a kiss?" He asked smirking.

Hinata just blushed red as usual, then she said " aah S-sasuke- sa – mmph!" before she even finished talking Sasuke already pressed her closer to her and placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

I was about to run to her aid thinking she didn't want Sasuke kissing her, somehow at that moment I forgot I had seen them kissing before but then I saw her drop the medical supplies she had been holding in her hand just to clutch his shirt. Sasuke himself put his hand on her head to angle her head better, so as to have more access to her. Then his other hand was on her back caressing her.

I then heard a moan come out from Hinata, I sweat-dropped thinking this was cute, little, shy Hinata and my best friend Sasuke that were making out in front of me. I decided to walk away thinking I was intruding on their personal space.

I don't know how long they were there that day. But then after a while I heard rumors that Sasuke and Hinata were dating. I'm my mind I thought "like I didn't know that"

I was worried about how Sakura would feel about it and I asked her and then she told me about an evening when she had seen Sasuke and Hinata kissing, and that they both said they loved each other. It was quite obvious that she was disturbed about it so I decided not to tell her what I myself had seen.

I left her house that day worried that she just may do something to Hinata, seeing as she wasn't above that. I think she is able to do anything just to get Sasuke. I mean she fought with her friend Ino, because of Sasuke even when they were kids.

I saw Sasuke and Hinata at different places, though it wasn't public places, and they were always cute together. I don't think Sasuke would have been happier with any other girl as he was with Hinata. When they were together Sasuke smiled, I means HE SMILED! You never ever see Sasuke smiling only smirking, but he gave her genuine smiles. Only her.

They had been going out for close to a year and I never confronted Sasuke about it. I finally got tired of him waiting for him to come tell me, and so I confronted him about it. While I talked to him, he didn't seem surprised; he even told me that he knew I walked in on them when I did.

I sweat-dropped and I asked him why he didn't tell me when he knew I knew. He said he was he was trying to test my patience, to see how long I could wait, without asking him. I told him that he shouldn't hurt Hinatas feelings and that Sakura was still hoping he'll fall for her.

He told me he loved Hinata with his heart and I could see that he wasn't lying, when he talked about her you could see the love shining in his eyes, it was like he had found a missing part of his life( AN: corny, right? But hey it goes with the story). He wasn't that romantic but I got he message. I think he was shy to really tell me everything because his face had a soft glow as he was talking about her.

He really loved her, he made that obvious. I knew she loved him as well, even Sakura had said so. They were happy and I was happy for them.

He also told me to explain to Sakura that he was happy Hinata. Normally sasuke doesn't care what anyone thinks so I guess Hinatas caring nature had already started rubbing off on him.

Months later……..

They announced their engagement, Hinata was blushing as usual, but Sasuke was all grins it was quite obvious that he was happy he had gotten Hinata. They fit dark, brooding Sasuke with sunny, heart- warming Hinata. They were the perfect couple any day.

At the wedding Hinata looked all beautiful and happy with a sort of permanent blush on her cheeks. Sasuke was all calm and elegant in his tux. That day was one of the happiest days in their lives.

I looked at Sakura hoping she still wasn't angry at them for getting together, she said she wasn't, though she shed some tears during the ceremony she still seemed happy for them.

During the wedding I saw Sasuke whispering things into her ear. She always turned red like a tomato and I have always heard of Sasukes fondness for tomatoes, I think he was telling her the naughty things he was going to do to her later.

I'm happy they are together, they complete each other were nobody else can.

As I thought this, I looked towards Sakura and thought it would be lovely if someday we both end up together and happy as they are. We would if I have any say in it.

OWARI

AN: Okay in my mind, this is not one of the best stories I have written. I've been really stressed out lately and somehow the story didn't turn out too good as I had expected. Please review though. Please if it's possible no flames. Thank you.

READ AND REVIEW!!

- Opi Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeah, this is the last Pov for my story their love. This is Neji`s Pov, so please when you finish reading could you review because it will help me a whole lot. Thanks for co-operating I hope. Here it is….. Oh and if you request another pov, I may consider wriing another one.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Naruto, heck I don't even own any anime……..

Neji`s Pov

As we all know Hinata is my cousin. She's also the heiress to the Hyuuga. She's shy, timid, caring and all the good things. She also stammers a lot which is nothing new for her because she's been like that since she was a kid.

Now she's a grown woman, age 21, beautiful and timid as ever. She didn't have a love life until that Uchiha came back to Konoha. How do I know that? Because we used to stay in the same house and she acted the same until I started seeing her around that Uchiha.

The first thing that I noticed after the Uchiha came back is that Hinata always had this faraway look in her eyes, even she didn't know when she zoned out even with meetings with her father.

If you looked and studied her then, you'll see that she'll just be smiling fondly at whatever she was thinking of. When I asked what she was thinking about she'd just blush and say "nothing".

I stopped asking after I'd tried a lot of times. It still happens now that they are already married and have children. She's in love and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

The next time I noticed that something was going on with Hinata was when her dad mentioned something about Sasuke and she totally stumbled and made a complete mistake in what she did.

Her father had smirked at her knowingly and walked out of the room as she blushed and tried to gather herself. I was just staring in confusion at her, why Sasuke`s name would make her lose focus the way it did. I walked away shaking my head confusion.

I was dying of curiosity as to why Sasuke`s name would affect her the way it did. I never let it show that it bothered him, I thought that in due time he would know why.

I never though the "due time" would be as soon as it was. I had been walking to the Hokage tower. When I sensed two people leaning against the wall at the side of the building, where they wouldn't be able to be seen by anyone.

I jumped up into a tree where I wouldn't be seen, normally I wouldn't be curious but I had sensed Hinata`s charka. And I wanted to find out why she was hiding.

I saw her with the one and only Uchiha surprisingly. She was leaning on the wall while the Uchiha was leaning against her as well. I then heard the Uchiha say, " Hina-hime don't think I deserve a kiss? I haven't gotten any today."

I was so surprised, was he blackmailing Hinata or had he actually kissed her before? I was about to yell at the Uchiha to leave Hinata alone, when I saw her lean forward blushing, and place her lips on his gently.

Sasuke immediately placed his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss and pulled her even closer to him, than they already were. Hinata responded to the kisses, and the thing that totally set me off, was when I heard Hinata moan.

I immediately jumped out of the tree to a place where I couldn't see them. I felt like I had been peeking on my cousin who was being kissed and was responding, which I was doing.

I walked home later that day, thinking on how I would have to go meet the Uchiha so I let him know that he couldn't mess with her feelings and get away with it. I didn't want Hinata to get hurt so I figured I would have to go and talk to him sooner or later.

Weeks passed I didn't see either of them together again, and I was quite happy about it, at least now maybe Hinata could find a responsible man like either Kiba or Shino, and not Sasuke Uchiha.

I walked home late one night, when dinner had already started. When I got in the house I heard someone tell me that someone was having dinner with us. After I was done changing, I walked into the dinner room and to my worst fear was revealed to me, there sat the Uchiha next to Hinata, eating dinner with the rest of the family. I quickly announced my presence and then sat down beside Hanabi, opposite Sasuke.

I glared at him, which he just smirked at. Then Hinata asked me how my day went, I answered the usual way I do. Sasuke then bent to whisper something in her ear, which she giggled at.

Hiashi-sama and Hanabi just sat there watching. Hinata then decided to disrupt their whispering and started talking about Hinata working as a medical nin, and when she was going to take up her role as heiress, he said she was being an embarrassment to the Hyuuga family.

He hadn't talked about that in a long while, I had a feeling he was just saying it to see how Sasuke would react to him abusing his girlfriend. Hinata just bent her head low as Hiashi-sama continued talking, Hanabi looked at Hinata sadly and Sasuke just hid his eyes behind his bangs.

In a flash as Hiashi-sama kept talking, Sasuke just stood up swiftlyand rushed over to where Hinata`s father was sitting and dragged him up by his hands on the front of his shirt.

Hinata shouted "No S-sasuke". I and Hanabi couldn't even say anything we were just in shock.

Sasuke then started talking to Hiashi-sama and said " don't you ever Ever talk to her like that again! I do not take people talking to what`s mine anyway they want to, the next time I hear of you talking to her like that again…. I promise you, I would beat the shit out of you.. Do you understand?" He asked Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama just stood there looking at him. Being the proud man he is, he didn't answer, then Sasuke shouted the question again and Hiashi-sama had no choice but to nod.

I, Hanabi and Hinata couldn't even say anything. I and Hanabi were so shocked while Hinata just sat there, her head bent and blushing.

Sasuke then walked over to where he was sitting and told Hinata that they should go some place else. Hinata nodded and stood up and then Sasuke took her hand and they walked to the front door, and Sasuke helped her put on her coat, and then put his on, then opened the door, when she got out, he then closed the door behind himself.

Hanabi and I then turned back to look at Hiashi-sama. Suprisingly he was smirking! I was surprised then I dawned on me that he was trying to see if Sasuke really loved Hinata enough to want to inflict serious damage on someone. I shook my head thinking he really was a funny man.

When we were all dne with dinner and everyone had gone to their rooms except me, because I decided to wait up for Hinata. She came in an hour later, looking all red and blushing.

When she saw me she greeted and then quickly rushed towards the direction of her bedroom. I shook my head and then went to my own room.

I didn't see them together until one day when I came home to find Sasuke telling Hiashi-sama that he was going to marry Hinata with or without his permission. He wasn't even asking Hiashi-sama if he could marry Hinata! He was telling him he was going to marry her!

Hiashi-sama just continued looking at him and then when Sasuke was done he said " Welcome to the family". I am so sure that at that moment my jaw must have hit the floor! Here was Hinata's father welcoming someone into the family! Sasuke just smirked when he said that.

Months later…….

The wedding was very fit for a heir and heiress to two prestigious clans. Hinata had a permanent red colour to her cheecks that I was very sure was natural. Sasuke just smirked at her. I even saw him whispering something into Hinata`s ear, she turned so red! I don't think I ever saw her turn as red as she did at that moment.

I stormed over to the both of them and warned the stupid Uchiha not to corrupt my cousin. He just smirked more and right in front of me leaned toward to Hinata to whisper something again into her ear.

Hinata squeaked at whatever it was he said. I gave him my deadliest glare and then I threatened him that if he was to ever break Hinata`s heart I would personally haunt him down and kill him. Then I went back to my date (tenten) knowing that he would never listen to me.

I can personally say that that was one of the best days of their lives, even though they weren't screaming and loud like that idiot Naruto would have been. They`ll be together forever if the Uchiha had anything to say about it. He really loved her and she loved him as well

OWARI

AN: Finally finished it, if there are a lot of errors please kindly tell me. Thanks. Please review!!!!


End file.
